


Derek Morgan's Daughter

by Negansdaughter



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Gen, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negansdaughter/pseuds/Negansdaughter
Summary: Carl Buford, the man who sexually abused Derek Morgan and many other young boys had a son. Carl's son, Tommy was young when his dad was arrested and didn't understand what was happening but when he got older Tommy learns why his father was murdered and decides to take revenge on Derek Morgan's daughter Vanessa.





	1. Tom

* It's been ten years since Tommy's father, Carl Buford was murdered in prison. The 20 year old is still angry at FBI agent Derek Morgan and wants revenge. Tom finds out that Derek's daughter who is 18 goes to the same school in DC as him. He sits in his apartment alone plotting his revenge.*

I got it *Tommy evilly grins sitting at his desk* I'll become friends with her then I'll try to get her to hang out with her alone and I will finally have her. Derek Morgan's precious little girl. * he chuckles* fucking asshole deserves it. It's his fault my father is dead! *slams fist on his desk*. I just need to hide her somewhere. I'll find an abanded building or something, I don't know I need to do this fast. I will start tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

*It's a few days later and he spots Derek Morgan walking with a pale Auburn haired girl, who is most likely the daughter. Tom hides behind a tree and carefully watches Vanessa hug her dad goodbye after dropping her off. He waits for Derek to leave so he can approach her.*

Her mom must be white because she looks nothing like him.

*Derek his tightly hugging his daughter* I'm gonna miss you girly. Your going to call me every night right? *he smiles and lets go of her*.

*Vanessa chuckles* I'm gonna miss you too dad and I'll call you on the weekends *she smiles*.

You better *Derek cups his hand on her cheek* and be careful.

*Vanessa rolls her eyes* dad stop worrying about me.

I'm your dad, I can't help it. *he kisses her head* bye sweetheart.

bye dad.

*Vanessa watches her dad drive away, once he's gone Tommy approaches her*.

Uh hi, I'm Tom

*She turns around*. Vanessa * smiles and puts her arm out for a handshake*

*he smiles and shakes her hand*. There's an event downtown tonight and I'm going to meet up with a few classmates there, you should come.

Um yeah,Sure! I really need to make some friends here thank you.

Yeah It's cool, so meet back here at 5:00?

yeah. I should go unpack my stuff and find something to wear, It was nice meeting you Tommy. *She smiles and walks way*.

*Tom watches her walk away and stands there smiling to himself*. That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Now I just wait, man this is going to be so fun. I can't wait for Derek to see that little bitch tied up and scared. * He laughs quietly to himself then walks back to his apartment.*

*Vanessa is putting her things away and picking out what to wear when her phone rings*.

Hi daddy.

Hey babygirl, I miss you already.

Dad, you left 15 minutes ago *she laughs*.

So? I still miss you. What are you doing?

Setting my room up, I'm going to some event later. Gotta make some friends somehow.

Oh fun. who with? and when It's on Campus right?

Dad...

ok ok sorry for wanting to know what my daughter is doing and who shes hanging out with.

His name is Tom, that's all I'm telling you. I gotta go love you, bye! *she hangs up and continues to get dressed.*

*Derek chuckles * love you too.

*Vanessa changes in to a short red sundress and black wedges. After she's done getting ready, Vanessa heads over to the spot where Tommy is meeting her.*

*Tom Pulls up in his car* hey sorry it took a few minutes, I needed gas * laughs nervously* 

No problem, lets go * Vanessa hops into the front seat and they drive off*.


End file.
